Everything has changed
by Addiefanxoxo
Summary: Follows the life of Addison and her three nieces. Starts series three based. Eventual Addek.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently got into Grey's Anatomy. Originally I didn't like Addison, but I've grown to love her character and was so upset when she left which is why I've decided to start a story about her. Never written a Grey's Anatomy fic so not sure if it will be any good. **

**Obviously, Addison belongs to Grey's Anatomy but I will be including some of my own characters. **

**This is set after series 3 episode 8 when Addison is on a ferry and throws her wedding rings into the water. **

Tears were forming in Addison's eyes, more quickly than she could brush them away. She couldn't help it though, she was feeling lost and so alone.

The rings were gone forever. Her marriage was over. She had lost the man she loved.

Right now though, she didn't have to time to feel sorry for herself and shed tears over her sad life.

She needed to stop crying because her sister, Annabelle, and family were not far from Seattle now and it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

Addison and Annabelle didn't always got along but she still loved her sister a lot and hoped some time with her would be exactly what she needed.

Addison got on really well with Annabelle's husband, Dane, and was really close with her three nieces.

After allowing a few more tears to fall from her eyes, Addison forced herself to stop before getting off the ferry and driving to her hotel.

Annabelle, Dane and the girls were going to be staying at the same hotel so Addison decided to sit at the bar and have a drink whilst she waited for them to arrive.

It had been a while since Addison has last been updated on where they were which she found a bit strange, but she was expecting them anytime now.

After ordering a glass of white wine Addison was sat alone when her pager went off. Typical, she thought to herself. There really wasn't a lot she could do about it though and just hoped she wouldn't be too long.

Addison offered her untouched glass of wine to a lady, also sat alone, on another table before heading to the hospital. She tried ringing her sister but she didn't pick up.

When Addison arrived at the hospital she was informed there had been a major RTC and one of the patients involved was a woman who was 30 weeks pregnant so Addison went straight to see her.

She ended up having to perform a c-section on the woman which didn't take too long so now she was hoping she could get back to the hotel to see her family.

After scrubbing out Addison's pager went off again. She sighed before heading to the pit.

"Where do you need me now Richard?" Addison asked trying her best not to let on how much she really didn't want to be here

Richard just looked at Addison looking very serious.

"Richard, what's going on?" Addison asked when Richard didn't say anything

All of a sudden Addison spotted Derek and from the look on his face she could tell that something bad was going on.

"Your sister and her family were part of the crash Addison" Richard eventually told her

"Where are they?" Addison asked, Derek was now stood by her side

"Annabelle's in surgery and I'm sorry but Dane was pronounced dead at the scene"

This was the last thing Addison was expecting, nothing could have prepared her for those words.

"And the girls?"

"They're all doing fine, they've only got minor injuries"

"I- I don't know what to do"

"Go and see your nieces Addie, they really need you" Derek said

"But what about Annabelle?"

"You'll be here when she's out of surgery, but those girls have just lost their Dad and their Mum is having major surgery. Go see them"

Richard took Addison to her nieces who were all so pleased to see their Aunt. On the way there Addison realised she hadn't even asked what was wrong with Annabelle.

"Why's Annabelle in surgery? She's going to be okay isn't she?"

"We're not sure Addison, she has a tear in her heart"

Addison's heart sank but right now she knew she needed to stay strong for the sake of her nieces.

Addison's eldest niece, Olivia who was 16, was sat in a hospital bed and her other two nieces were sat in chairs beside her bed. Addison rushed over to them.

"Is Mum okay?" Emily, Addison's youngest niece who was 11, asked

"She's still in surgery, but hopefully we'll know something soon"

"I want Dad" Amy, who was 13, cried

"Me too sweetheart" Addison said truthfully

Right now she was the one who had to be there for her nieces and she felt completely out of her depth. It was a relief that they weren't majorly injured though.

Addison supported them the best she could whilst her three nieces cried. She didn't know what to do or say to make them feel better.

It was all getting a bit too much for Addison. She felt she needed to be in surgery with her sister but she couldn't leave her nieces.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Addison said

Addison left the room feeling completely overwhelmed. She spotted Richard so went over to him to see what was going on.

"Have you heard anything?"

"They're doing everything they can Addison but I think there's been a lot of complications"

Addison tried to run off and head to the OR, she needed to be with her sister. But Derek was there and he stopped her.

"What are you doing Derek? I need to save my sister"

"You are in no state to be in an OR Addison. You need to be looking out for your nieces"

"I am, which is why I need to help save their Mum. They've already lost one parent today, they can't lose another"

"The best thing you can do is to stay with Liv and Amy and Em. They need you"

Suddenly Addison crumbled, and fell into Derek's arms. He held her whilst she cried. They may not be married anymore, but that didn't mean that Derek didn't still care about Addison.

When her tears had subsided Addison pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Addison said

"You don't need to say sorry Addison, I'm here for you. Now go and wash your face because you look a bit like a panda right now and then go and be with those girls. If there's any update I promise I'll come and tell you"

Derek's shift had now finished but he couldn't leave Addison; he wanted to be there for her just as he'd said.

Addison did as Derek said and headed to the toilets so that she could wash her face. She had a few minutes to herself before heading back to her nieces. Derek was popping in and out to see how they were doing. The three girls liked their Uncle Derek a lot.

Another few hours passed when Derek appeared at the door. He didn't come in this time and Addison could tell he didn't have good news. She went outside and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Addie, Annabelle didn't make it through the surgery"

Addison froze. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't breathe.

Derek realised she was having a panic attack so made her take some deep breaths and managed to calm her down. Once she was breathing normally again Derek held her for a few minutes.

"It's all my fault Derek"

"Of course it's not, how is it your fault?"

"They were coming to Seattle to visit me. If I wasn't here then they wouldn't have come and there wouldn't have been a car crash"

"You can't think like that. This is not your fault Addison, it really isn't"

Addison put her head in her hands. She knew she now needed to tell the girls, but she just didn't know how"

"Derek you've already done so much for me and I know I don't deserve it, but will you be there when I tell the girls?"

"Of course I will" Derek said squeezing Addison's hand reassuringly "you ready"

Addison nodded and they walked into the room together to break the awful news.

**Would love to know what you think. I know Addison doesn't really have a sister on the show, but I wanted to introduce her in my own story x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites. I haven't fully decided whether this is going to be an Addek story or not. I do LOVE Addison and Derek though so it is likely. Let me know what you think **

It was the day of Annabelle and Dane's funeral. Addison was staying at the Brown Stone with her nieces. She'd said that they could stay at their house so they could all sleep in their own bedrooms, but none of the girls had wanted to. Archer, Bizzie and the Captain were also staying at the house.

Derek had arrived last night to come to the funeral. It felt very weird to be living back in New York and to have Derek there when they were no longer married. Derek had been so supportive though and Addison was so pleased he was there.

Addison was dressed and ready to go but she felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her sister; she shouldn't be having to do this so soon. She was struggling with having her brother and parent's staying. Things had been tense that morning so the three of them had headed out for a bit.

Derek walked into the bedroom they used to share and found Addison sat at her dressing table having just put lipstick on.

He looked at her sad reflection in the mirror and saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It will be good to get today over with Addie" Derek said supportively placing his hand on Addison's shoulder

"I know, I just don't know how I'm going to get through. I need to stay strong for the girls but I feel so weak"

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way" Derek said as he knew how tough this all was for Addison

"You really don't have to be Derek, we're not married anymore" Addison said sadly

"I want to be"

Addison gave a weak smile.

"I'd better check on the girls, the funeral car should be here in about half an hour"

"Amy and Em are both downstairs, but I don't know where Liv is"

Addison wiped away her tears before heading to the bedroom Olivia was sleeping in.

When she went in Olivia was sat on her bed in her pyjamas still.

"Liv why aren't you dressed?" Addison asked

"I'm not going to the funeral"

Addison sighed before closing the door to the bedroom and heading over to her eldest niece

"I know it's going to be hard, but I really do think you should go sweetheart. It's a chance to say goodbye so you can start to move on"

"I don't want to move on, I just want to go back to how things used to be"

"I know you do. There's nothing I want more than for the accident to have not happened but it did happen so now we have to deal with that the best we can. It's not going to be easy, but we will get through it"

"I don't know how"

Addison looked at her niece. She could tell the girl was trying so hard to not cry.

"It's okay to cry you know" Addison said putting her arm around her niece

"I'm fine, I just don't see the point in going"

"I'm obviously not going to force you to go, but I do think you will regret it if you don't go"

"Why?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but it will give you some closure. It's an important thing to do when you're grieving to help you"

"Would Mum and Dad want me to go?"

"Yes. I'll be there with you the whole time, it's going to be okay"

"Okay I'll come" Olivia said even though the whole thing seemed terrifying to her and she really didn't want to do it

Addison gently tucked some hair behind Olivia's ear.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, I'll be downstairs if you want anything"

Addison was still sat on Olivia's bed when she heard Amy shouting for her so she got up to see what Amy wanted.

"What is it Aims?"

"Emily's being sick"

"Where?"

Amy pointed to the downstairs bathroom so Addison rushed in there where Emily was being sick. Addison went over and held Emily's hair out of her face and rubbed her back until she was finished.

Emily turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks and Addison noticed she had sick all down the dress she was wearing.

Addison closed the bathroom door and helped Emily out of her dress before wrapping a towel around her and giving her a big cuddle.

"When did you start feeling nauseous?" Addison asked and Emily shrugged

Addison guessed she had got herself worked up about going to the funeral so held her niece close for a while whilst she sobbed.

"Do you want a shower before we leave to make you feel a bit fresher?"

"Do I have time?"

"Yeah if you're quick, let me put your hair up for you"

Addison found a hairband in the bathroom cabinet so quickly put Emily's hair up into a messy high bun.

"You jump in the shower sweetheart and I'll go and find you another dress to wear"

Addison picked up the dirty dress and left Emily to shower and went and found her another dress.

"Is Emily okay?" Amy asked when she saw her Auntie come out of the bathroom

"I think she's worried about today, understandably"

"She was crying so much before, I was about to come and get you when she darted off to the bathroom"

"And how are you feeling about today?" Addison asked

"I'm okay, I just want it over with"

"Me too"

Addison went and found another dress for Emily so brought it back to the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll be outside when you're finished Em"

Addison left again and now didn't really know what to do with herself. This day just felt horrible.

A couple of minutes later Olivia appeared downstairs and got herself a glass of water.

"You look beautiful Liv" Addison said

"Thank you, Mum bought be this dress a few weeks ago. She loved it when I tried it on so I thought I'd wear it today" Olivia replied. Addison thought she noticed tears forming in Olivia's eyes but Olivia turned so that she was facing the other way to her

Derek appeared in the kitchen and said that the funeral car had arrived.

Addison picked up her bag. She felt as though she was about to throw up now.

Derek wrapped his arm around Olivia and lead her to the car while Addison took hold of Amy and Emily's hands as they walked.

When they got outside Archer, Bizzie and The Captain were waiting for them to get in.

As soon as the car started moving Emily began to cry again.

Addison reached in her purse and got a tissue out for her niece, knowing they'd be needing a lot of them today.

They got to the church and all got out of the car.

"I can't stop crying Auntie Addie" Emily said to her Auntie quietly so that no-one else could hear

"That doesn't matter, it's better to let it all out"

Addison, Amy and Emily all cried during the service and even Derek shed a few tears. Olivia, however, didn't cry at all. She hadn't cried in front of anyone since when Addison had told her that her Mum had died. Sharing her feelings was something Olivia hated but Addison really wished she would open up to her a bit.

After the church service they went to bury the bodies and then everyone headed to Annabelle and Dane's house for the wake.

None of the girls had been back to their house since their parent's death so all found it very difficult to go inside.

A couple of hours had passed and not many people were left now. Addison realised she hadn't seen Olivia for a while so decided to go and check on her niece.

She found her in the first place she looked, in her bedroom, lying on her bed crying hysterically.

Addison went over and pulled her niece into her and much to her surprise Olivia didn't pull away; she actually cried into her Auntie.

Olivia had come up to her bedroom about half an hour ago because everything had become too much and once she'd let a few tears fall from her eyes she couldn't stop.

After about five minutes of lying on Addison's lap and crying Olivia pulled away as she was starting to feel embarrassed.

She tried to get up and run out of the room but Addison stopped her.

"It's been a hard day hasn't it?" Addison asked and Olivia nodded

"I didn't mean to start crying, I know I should be downstairs" Olivia said quietly

"It's okay. It's good to cry" Addison said with tears in her own eyes "just take as much time up here as you need, you don't have to come back down if you don't want to"

"I must look like a right mess"

"Wearing mascara might not have been the best idea, not that I can say much"

Suddenly Olivia burst into tears again.

"This all just seems so weird, I never thought anything like this would happen"

"I know, me neither"

"I can't believe I'm never going to see them again, I just can't get it to sink in"

"I'm so sorry you're having to go through this sweetheart, honestly I am"

Olivia leant into Addison so Addison rubbed her back while she cried.

Addison looked up and noticed Amy and Emily stood at the bedroom door, both looking very teary.

"Come on over girls"

The two girls came and sat down on the bed too and Addison tried to cuddle the three of them at the same time.

"You've all done so well today. I know it's probably the hardest thing you've ever had to do"

"Auntie Addie" Emily said

"Yeah"

"Where are we going to live?"

"I was going to speak to you all about that because I want the decision to come from you. We can either stay in New York or if you'd prefer a fresh start we can live in Seattle, I'll get a house sorted there"

"I don't want to live in New York without Mum and Dad" Olivia said which was unusual for Olivia as normally she wouldn't be open about what she wanted and would just say she didn't mind

"Me neither" Emily agreed

"How about you Amy?"

"I'm not sure"

"We don't have to make a decision right away. I do have to get back to work in a few days so we're going to need to stay in Seattle for a bit whatever happens"

"Where will we stay?"

"I'm afraid it will be in a hotel for a while"

Today had been hard but they'd made it through together. Olivia seemed to have finally let some of her barriers down so Addison hoped she could start to help them all through it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she hoped she was going to be able to give her nieces a happy life the way that Annabelle and Dane would have.

Annabelle had asked her years ago if she would take the girls in if anything were to ever happen to her and Dane. Of course Addison had agreed but never did she think that it would ever actually come to this.

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

Addison and her nieces were back in Seattle living at the hotel. This was something Addison knew she needed to sort out because the situation wasn't good for any of them, but for now they were just having to make do.

Together they'd come to the decision that the girls would move to Seattle with Addison. None of them really wanted to leave their friends, but they also didn't want to stay living in New York without their parents. Everything had changed now so they felt they needed a fresh start.

Olivia and Amy had gone out to get ice cream but Emily hadn't wanted to go. Addison had just got out of the bath and when she came out she found Emily laying on one of the Queen size beds in their hotel room in tears.

Addison went straight over to her niece and sat down next to her. Emily had her back to Addison so Addison began to rub it.

"Do you need a cuddle sweetheart?"

Emily didn't say anything but turned over and put her head on Addison's lap.

There wasn't much Addison could say to her niece to comfort her but just being snuggled up to her Aunt was making Emily feel a bit better.

Addison looked down at her niece; she looked so young and vulnerable. Addison suddenly remembered back to a time where Emily must have been about five and she remembered the same look on her face.

_Addison and Derek walked upstairs to their bedroom together. They were babysitting tonight for Addison's nieces because Annabelle and Dane had gone out for a meal for their Wedding anniversary. Addison always loved spending time with her nieces. _

_Like they always did when they were both at home, Addison and Derek brushed their teeth together at their sinks. Addison spent longer brushing than Derek did so put the toilet seat up and went to the toilet before getting into bed. Addison moaned at Derek for leaving the seat up. She went to the toilet herself before returning from the en-suite. _

_Addison took off her clothes and grabbed a black, silky nighty out of her pyjama drawer. _

_Derek gazed at his wife as she pulled the nighty down over her naked body. She was so beautiful and he felt so in love with her. _

_Just as Addison had put the nighty on she saw Emily stood at the door to their bedroom, with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Auntie Addie, I've been sick in my bed" Emily said tearfully _

_Addison went over and picked up her niece to try and soothe her. _

"_Let's get you cleaned up honey" Addison said before taking Emily into her en-suite whilst Derek went to sort the bed out. _

_Addison took off Emily's dirty pyjamas and gave her a wash before finding her one of her pyjama tops to sleep in. _

"_It's more like a dress on you than a top" Addison said laughing "do you still feel sick Ems?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Do you want to sleep in bed with me and Uncle Derek in case you are sick again" Addison asked and Emily nodded feeling very sorry for herself _

_Addison got Emily comfy in their bed before going to give Derek a hand. _

_It wasn't long before they both returned and got into bed with Emily in the middle of them. _

_Addison looked down at Emily's tear stained face and gently started to stroke her hair. Emily snuggled into her Auntie. _

_Addison loved being able to care for the little girl but it surprised her that Emily hadn't said she wanted her Mum when she was sick. _

After a while Emily sat up and leant against the head board.

"How about I run you a bath with lots of bubbles?"

"That sounds nice"

"And then I was thinking tonight we could go out for dinner, there's this new Thai restaurant that's meant to be really good"

"Okay"

Since being in Seattle the girls had mainly moped around in the hotel room. It had been a surprise when Olivia and Amy asked if they could go out for ice cream that afternoon. Addison hoped that getting them out for the evening would do them all some good.

Addison started running a bath for her youngest niece before picking out an outfit and getting changed.

Once the bath was run Addison shouted Emily through. She was pleased to see Emily was looking happier than she was before.

"Just shout if you want anything"

Addison went into the bedroom and started putting some makeup on. She'd nearly finished when she heard Emily shouting for her. She opened the bathroom door slightly and poked her head around.

"Please will you wash my hair for me?" Emily asked

"Yeah sure"

Addison had done this a few times for Emily in the last couple of weeks and her niece loved it. It made her feel so relaxed.

Addison grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some out before starting to massage it into Emily's scalp. She looked down and smiled when she saw Emily with a small smile on her face.

"Auntie Addie"

"Yeah"

"Actually it doesn't matter"

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything"

"I'm sure"

Emily clearly had something on her mind but Addison didn't want to push her into telling her something she didn't want to.

"Okay, well you know where I am if you change your mind"

After rinsing the conditioner out of Emily's hair Addison left the bathroom to leave Emily to get out of the bath.

Emily emerged out of the bathroom in a towel and picked out an outfit to wear. It took her a while but then she went back in the bathroom to change.

Addison looked at her niece as she walked out of the bathroom and noticed her chest looking considerably bigger than normal.

Emily started to feel uncomfortable as she could tell her Aunt was looking at her and regretted what she had just done.

"That's a pretty dress honey"

"Thank you"

"What's with the bra though?" Addison asked making Emily blush furiously

"I- I don't know, I'm going to take it off"

"Come and sit down a second Ems"

Emily went and sat next to Addison on the bed where she had been reading.

"Is that your bra that you're wearing?" Addison asked. Emily usually wore a crop top but Addison had never seen her wear a bra before.

Emily really didn't know why she thought this was a good idea anymore and really wished she wasn't blushing so much.

"No"

"Who's is it?"

"Amy's"

"Okay. You know if you wanted to start wearing a bra all you had to was ask me"

"I did try to, earlier when I was in the bath, but I couldn't get the words out"

"I know it can be difficult talking about things like this. But you're starting to grow up now Em so you're bound to want to start wearing one. It had been on my mind to take you shopping for one anyway because I noticed you're starting to need one"

"That's why I put one of Amy's on, I was hoping no-one would notice"

"Well I think Amy's are probably a bit big for you for now. But how about before we go for dinner we stop off at the mall and pick you up some"

"Really?"

"Of course, if that's what you want"

"Thank you"

Addison was the motherly figure in the girls lives that needed to be there for them for all of these things now. She just hoped she would be able to give them the same support that Annabelle always had.

"You're at an age now where your body is starting to change" Addison said whilst running her fingers through Emily's hair "and I know it must be difficult to not have Mum here to talk to about it. But you can come to me with any questions you have or anything you want to talk about. It might have been a while ago, but I was your age once and I do remember how it feels"

Tears started forming in Emily's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you. But anything you want to know, even if you think it's silly or embarrassing, please just come and find me"

"I will"

"Anyway, how about you take off Amy's bra and then I can dry your hair for you if you like"

After Emily had changed, Addison dried and straightened Emily's long, blond hair for her. She also put a bit of mascara and lip gloss on for her.

Addison had really enjoyed spending some time with just Emily and knew she needed to make time to have one on one time with each of her nieces.

Just as Addison was about to do her own hair she heard Olivia and Amy on the other side of the door and she could hear them laughing together which made her happy. There hadn't been much laughter or happiness in the last couple of weeks but it did seem as though things were starting to get a bit better now.

"Do you girls fancy going out for dinner tonight?" Addison asked once her two nieces were back in the hotel room

They both liked the idea.

"Okay me and Em are going to leave here in about an hour because we need to go to the mall first, so it's up to you if you want to come or not"

"Why do you need to go to the mall?" Olivia asked

"Emily needs to buy something and you girls can get a new outfit for school tomorrow if you'd like to"

"Okay"

Once they were all ready Addison drove them to the mall before coming back to the hotel and then walking to the Thai restaurant.

Addison couldn't believe her luck when they walked in and saw Derek and Meredith sat at a table.

"There's Uncle Derek" Amy pointed out

"So it is" Addison replied pretending she hadn't noticed

She couldn't help but feel jealous of the two of them. She wished that he was there for dinner with her and the girls, not with Meredith.

Luckily for Addison, they got seated fairly far away from Meredith and Derek.

The waiter came around and Addison ordered a large glass of white wine and the girls all had sodas.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Amy said whilst they were waiting for their food to come

"You only went half an hour ago" Olivia remarked

"Well I have to pee again" Amy snapped back at her sister

"Calm down girls" Addison said knowing the two girls tended to wind each other up a lot before Amy flounced off to the Toilets.

"She's been in and out of the bathroom all day" Olivia said when her sister had gone

"Well she can't help it if she has to pee" Addison said laughing slightly

When Amy got back to the table, Derek and Meredith were stood at their table as they'd noticed them as they were leaving so came over to say hi.

"I hope you enjoy your first day at school girls and I'll see you tomorrow Addie" Derek said before leaving with Meredith

Amy noticed her Auntie staring at Derek and Meredith as they left.

"You still wish you were married to him don't you" Amy said

"No, we've both moved on Amy. Uncle Derek is with Meredith now"

"Does that mean we should stop calling him Uncle Derek?" Emily asked

Derek was such a great Uncle and all three of the girls were close with him.

"He'll always be your Uncle sweetheart, he still loves you even though he doesn't love me anymore" Addison said and all three of her nieces picked up on the sadness in her voice

"Well I think he made the wrong decision picking Meredith and not you" Amy continued

"That's enough Amy" Addison said

They all really enjoyed their food and after they'd eaten they wandered around town for a bit as the girls were getting bored just being in the hotel.

Addison hoped that they would all make friends quickly once they started school tomorrow so they weren't so bored all of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day came around quickly. Addison was so not ready to get out of bed when her alarm went off. She knew she needed to straight away though as she had a busy morning ahead because she was dropping the girls off at their new schools and then she needed to get to the hospital.

Addison headed to the bathroom to get in the shower. She had nearly finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

Amy rushed straight over to the toilet and started being sick.

Addison turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her so she could go and comfort her niece.

"Sorry for barging in when you were in the shower, I suddenly felt really nauseous"

"It's not your fault, only having one bathroom isn't the best"

"Not really"

"How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better, I woke up when you got out of bed and I wasn't feeling too good"

"I guess you won't be starting school today after all"

Amy sighed, she was looking forward to getting into a normal routine again.

"I suppose not"

"Go and get back into bed sweetheart, I'm going to wash my face and then I need to get your sister's up"

"Can I go to the bathroom first? Sorry I'm really desperate"

"Yes of course" Addison said before walking out

When Amy came out again Addison went back in to wash her face and put on some underwear. She then came out and got Olivia up. Reluctantly Olivia got out of the bed she'd been sharing with Amy and went for a shower.

Addison got dressed before sitting down to do her makeup.

It was a bit chaotic them all getting ready together in one room, but they were doing okay for time.

"Right, let's go and get some breakfast downstairs. I think Amy could do without smelling food up here" Addison said as normally they would order room service for breakfast

"It's okay, I don't feel that bad now. I think I could go to school"

"Not if you've got a bug you can't. You need to stay here and rest. Are you sure you're going to be okay here on your own while I go to the hospital?"

"Yes I'll be fine"

Addison, Olivia and Emily got their stuff together. Addison went over and kissed Amy on the forehead before leaving with her two other nieces to go down for breakfast.

"You're not eating much Liv" Addison said as she watched her niece play with her food and barely put anything in her mouth

"You're not eating breakfast at all"

"I never eat breakfast, I'll eat something later. Are you not very hungry?" Addison asked whilst holding her coffee

"Not really"

"Are you worried about school?"

"Kind of"

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure once you get there and get settled, you'll make friends and everything will be fine"

"It feels weird starting a new High school when I'm nearly at the end of Sophomore year. Everyone's already going to have their friendship groups"

"And you'll fit into one of them"

"Hopefully" Olivia said sighing, she really was feeling nervous

"I wish Amy was coming today, so then I wouldn't have been alone" Emily said as she and Amy were both going to the same middle school

"Well you're not going to be in the same classes together, and I'm sure you're going to make new friends quickly"

"Hopefully, I was just looking forward to being able to see Amy around"

After breakfast Addison dropped Olivia off first and then Emily before driving to the hospital. She couldn't stop thinking about how they were getting on at school, she really did hope they were going to like it.

When she got to the hospital Addison went to the Attending's locker room and put her stuff away and put on her white jacket before going to get some patient files.

She'd done a couple of consults when she was paged to the pit following a major RTC. She couldn't help but think back to the day her sister and her husband had died because of an RTC, but she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind.

She ended up spending a lot of time working on a pregnant patient with Mark, Alex and Meredith that had been involved.

The woman had a piece of glass in her heart meaning she needed to go to surgery. After a successful surgery Addison was able to nip out from the hospital to pick up Olivia and Emily from school.

Both girls said that their day had been better than they'd expected it to be which Addison was very happy about.

"I'm afraid I need to go back to the hospital, but I don't think I should be finishing too late tonight. Have you girls got any homework to do?"

"Yes" they both replied in unison

"Okay well I'll find you somewhere quiet to sit so you can get on with it"

"Can't we go back to the hotel?" Olivia asked

"I don't have time to drop you back first, I need to get back to work I'm afraid"

"How's Amy? I hope you doesn't have a bug because it she does we're bound to all catch it"

"She said she was sick again after we left this morning but when I spoke to her this afternoon she was feeling a lot better and hadn't been sick again"

Olivia closed her eyes whilst they drove to the hospital. She was feeling really tired and wasn't feeling too great.

When they got to the hospital Addison got Olivia and Emily sorted before going off to check on patients.

Olivia tried to do some of her biology homework that she'd been set today but she was struggling to concentrate because she had a really bad stomach ache.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Olivia said to Emily

"Okay"

Olivia went to the bathroom and when she was sat down she realised she'd come on her period. This was the last thing she wanted and she didn't have any tampons on her.

She wondered whether she should ask her Aunt for one, but thought it would be too embarrassing.

Olivia had seen a box of Tampax in the bathroom at the hotel the other day so realised she'd just have to wait until they got back to get sorted and would have to put some toilet roll in her underwear for now.

Addison was nearly done for the day. She was checking up on the women involved in the RTC when Alex came over and they started talking about her.

"You're a decent guy Alex, I'd hate to see Sloan beat that out of you" Addison said with a smile

Alex didn't know what to say to this and for a few moments they were both just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"Anyway" Addison eventually said laughing slightly

"Yeah, thanks" Alex said grinning at her

Addison then walked away.

She didn't know what happened then, but she definitely had some sort of feelings for Alex that she hadn't had before.

Addison couldn't stop thinking about the butterflies she'd just had in her stomach when talking to Alex or the moment where she was just gazing into his eyes feeling very attracted to him.

What was going on? Surely she couldn't have developed feelings for an intern and Alex Karev of all people.

Addison went and got her purse from her locker before going to find Olivia and Emily, knowing they'd be getting fed up of waiting by now.

She walked into the office and was surprised to see Olivia lying down on the couch.

"You okay Liv? You're not feeling sick as well are you?"

"No but my stomach really hurts and so does my back"

"Let's go back to the hotel, you'll be comfier there"

The girls grabbed their stuff before they all headed back to the car and back to the hotel.

Addison was pleased to see Amy looking a lot better than she had been this morning.

"I'm going to nip to the store in a minute" Addison said once they were back but first she wanted to change out of her work clothes

Olivia headed straight for the bathroom. She was feeling horrible and really needed to get cleaned up.

She searched in the bathroom for the box of tampons she knew she'd seen but couldn't find them anywhere.

Olivia couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes. She wanted to be at home in New York and just be able to go into her bathroom and get a tampon from the cupboard.

After going to the loo, Olivia came out of the bathroom.

"You were ages Liv" Emily moaned as she'd been waiting to go in the bathroom

"Sorry. Aunt Addie please can I come to the store with you?"

"If you want to. If there's something you need I can pick it up for you. You weren't feeling very well earlier"

"I know but I want to come"

Once Addison had changed she drove to the supermarket with Olivia. They picked up some sushi to have for dinner and also some fruit and other snacks.

"Is there something you need?" Addison asked

Olivia knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask for what she needed. She'd been planning to go off on her own when they'd arrived to buy some but hadn't been able to think of an excuse yet.

"Liv" Addison said when her niece hadn't replied. Olivia had been so stuck in her thoughts that she hadn't realised she hadn't actually replied

"Urmm yeah"

"Do you want to tell me what?" Addison asked laughing

"Tampons" Olivia said quietly whilst blushing

"Okay" Addison replied before heading to the toiletries isle

"Did you come on today?"

"Yeah, at the hospital"

"I thought your period was probably due when you were complaining of stomach and back ache earlier. You could have told me you know, I always keep tampons in my purse"

"I thought I'd seen some at the hotel so I thought I didn't need to"

"I think I took the last one the other day. You can talk to me about these things, it doesn't need to be awkward"

"I know"

Addison grabbed a couple of boxes of tampons from the shelf, along with some shampoo and conditioner. It was surprising how much quicker she was getting through things like that sharing with her nieces too.

Once they had everything they went to pay before driving back to the hotel.

By the time they got back they were all really hungry so ate the sushi straight away.

After they'd finished Olivia curled up on the bed in a fetal position because her stomach ache was really bad.

"Do you want some Advil Liv?"

"Yes please"

Addison found some Advil and gave them to her niece with a glass of water.

"So I was looking at houses for sale in Seattle at lunchtime and I found one that looks really nice. Do you want to have a look?"

The girls were all excited about this so Addison showed them pictures of the house.

"Yay, there's a pool" Emily said

"I thought you'd like that" Addison replied

"It looks so nice" Amy said

"Yeah it does" Olivia agreed

"Okay, well I'll ring up and see if I can arrange a viewing"

Addison had fallen in love with the pictures of the house so hoped that she'd like it as much in person. She was so ready to not be living in a hotel and actually in a house again.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls had been at school for a couple of weeks now and had all settled in really well. Addison was pleased that they had made friends and were seeing them outside of school.

It was a Saturday and Addison had the day off work so was planning to take the girls out for the day.

"So what do you girls fancy doing today?" Addison asked whilst she was sat down putting her makeup on

The girls were all still in bed, enjoying a lie in on a Saturday morning

"Can we go shopping?" Olivia asked

"Yeah sure"

Emily seemed excited to do this as well but Amy was being unusually quiet.

"Do you want to go shopping too Aims?"

"Yeah sounds good"

"Well we'll go after lunch and then you can still go swimming this morning"

"Okay" Olivia said "I'll get up now"

"I think I'm going to give swimming a miss" Amy said

"Okay, you can just relax up here with me then" Addison said smiling at her niece and then she suddenly remembered something she hadn't told her nieces yet

"I spoke to your paediatrician yesterday and she said that you were all due check ups so I've found a good one in Seattle and booked you all in for an appointment next week"

"I hope she's nice" Emily said "our one in New York always was"

"She has a really good reputation so let's hope so"

After another half an hour Emily and Olivia went down to the swimming pool in the hotel and Amy was sat reading a book.

"I didn't mention it earlier but when I spoke to your paediatrician from New York she said I should also book you your first appointment with a gynaecologist"

"Why?"

"Because you're thirteen now so you're at the age where it's advised to start seeing one"

"What happens at the appointment?"

"You'll be asked some questions, it's mainly about starting to develop a relationship with your gynaecologist at the first appointment"

"You're a gynaecologist, why can't you just ask me the questions"

"Because I'm your Aunt so I'm not going to be your gynaecologist"

Amy felt worried about this.

"Will you be there?"

"Yes of course I'll come with you, I might be asked to wait outside for some of it though"

"Why, will I have to have a pap test?"

"No not usually at your first appointment, but some girls don't feel comfortable discussing everything when their Mom is there"

"Well my Mom won't be there at all anyway" Amy said, she couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes

Addison went over and put her arm around Amy.

"I will be though, I'm always going to be here for you"

Amy had a little cry into her Auntie.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I'd rather you be there than my Mom anyway" Amy said as she hadn't had the best relationship with Annabelle and had always found it easier to talk to Addison

_Addison and Derek were enjoying a rare date night. They had both been so busy recently, Derek especially, and they hadn't managed to spend much time together. _

_Derek was cooking a curry for dinner whilst Addison sat and watched him with a glass of wine in her hand. _

_Suddenly the front door opened and Addison heard her sister's voice. _

_Addison went out to the hall and was surprised to see Annabelle and her ten year old niece stood there as she hadn't been expecting them._

_When she looked down at Amy, Addison noticed that it looked as though she'd been crying. _

"_Sorry to bother you Addie. Amy's been upset since she got in from school but she won't tell me why. She said she wanted to see you" _

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Addison asked as she squeezed her nieces arm _

_Amy just shrugged her shoulders. _

"_How about you stay here for a sleepover tonight?"_

"_Can I Mum?" Amy asked as she turned around to face her Mum _

"_If that's what you want" _

_Addison could tell that Annabelle was a bit upset that her daughter hadn't talked to her about whatever it was bothering her but hoped that she could make Amy feel better about whatever it was upsetting her _

_Annabelle left so Amy went into the kitchen with her Auntie. Addison had asked if she wanted to have a chat away from Derek but she'd said no. _

_Amy was really quiet whilst they ate, so after they'd eaten their dinner Addison ran a bath for Amy to try and relax her. _

_After her bath Amy came and sat on Addison's bed. _

"_So are you going to tell me what it is bothering you?" Addison asked as she put her arm around Amy _

"_I had a fight with my friends at school today" _

_Addison talked to Amy about what she fell out with her friends about and managed to make her feel better about the whole thing. _

"_How come you didn't want to talk to your Mom about it?" _

"_I just prefer talking to you. Mom makes a massive deal out of everything" _

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, it really won't be as bad as you think"

"Have you made the appointment yet?"

"Not yet, I still need to find one in Seattle"

Addison stayed talking with Amy for a few more minutes.

"Can you help me sort through this laundry Amy? I get so confused with who's is who's"

"Sure"

"Is everything okay Amy?" Addison asked as she'd picked up on how quiet Amy was being "you can talk to me about whatever it is on your mind"

"I'm okay, I just don't feel that well"

"What's wrong?" Addison asked as she placed her hand on Amy's forehead which felt quite hot

"I have a stomach ache"

"Well see how you feel after lunch, you don't have to go shopping if you don't want to" Addison said

She was a bit concerned about Amy as she hadn't seemed right for a couple of weeks now and was glad she was going for a check up next week.

Amy went to get up to help Addison sort the laundry.

"You stay sitting there, I'll just ask you when I get stuck"

"Okay"

Addison started sorting the laundry into four piles.

"I take it this is Liv's?" Addison asked whilst holding a thong in her hand

"No it's mine"

"Oh" Addison said feeling slightly surprised that her niece wore thong underwear at thirteen

"Who's shirt is this?"

"It's Liv's" Amy said before getting up to go to the bathroom

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just need the bathroom"

Amy was halfway there when she started to feel really dizzy. She stopped and put her head in her hands as her head was spinning so much.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy"

Addison went straight over to her niece just as she started to collapse. She caught her in her arms and gently laid her down on the floor.

After a few moments Amy came around again; she hadn't been unconscious for long.

"I'm too hot" Amy mumbled

"I'll be right back" Addison said before going into the bathroom and quickly rinsing a flannel under the cold tap

She came back and placed the flannel on Amy's head.

Addison knelt down and stayed with Amy for a few minutes.

"Can I get up now?"

"Okay, but slowly" Addison said before putting her arms under Amy's from behind and helping her to stand up

As Addison was walking Amy back to the bed, Amy felt a sharp pain in her stomach and doubled over in pain before fainting again.

Addison had to lie her back on the floor again.

This time Addison made her niece lie on the floor for a while longer before helping her up. This time she made it onto the bed.

"Is your stomach hurting you a lot Amy?" Addison asked sounding concerned

Amy nodded her head.

"When did it start?"

"It was a bit sore last night but I woke up in the middle of the night and it was worse"

"I think we need to get you to the hospital to get you checked out"

"No I'm okay"

"You're really not Amy. I'm worried about you, you need to be seen by a Doctor"

"You are a Doctor"

"Which is why I know we need to run some tests to see what's going on with you"

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure, but the sooner we get to the hospital the sooner we can find out"

"Okay" Amy said

"I'll just nip down to tell Liv and Em where we're going and then we'll go straightaway"

Addison went down to the swimming pool and told Olivia and Emily what was going on. They both felt a bit worried about their sister, but Addison promised she would keep them updated.

Once they were sorted Addison walked slowly to the car with Amy. Amy said she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore but Addison didn't want her to over do it.

On their way to the hospital she rang Richard who said they would be ready for Amy when they arrived.

Amy was taken straight into an exam room and a nurse helped her to change into a gown. Not long after Meredith and Bailey came in.

"Hi Amy, Addison" Bailey said "can you tell us what the problem is?"

Amy looked at her Auntie so Addison explained.

"Amy passed out this morning. I caught her and laid her on the floor and after a few minutes tried to help her into bed but she fainted again"

"Did you experience any heart palpitations before you fainted Amy?"

"No"

"When did you start feeling dizzy?"

"When I stood up"

"There have been other occasions this week where she's been feeling a bit light-headed and nauseous and she's also experiencing abdominal pain" Addison told them

"When did the abdominal pain start?"

"Last night"

Meredith checked her blood pressure and took some blood. Amy didn't like needles but Addison tried her best to keep her calm.

"We also need you to provide a urine sample. There's a pot in the bathroom" Bailey said pointing to the bathroom attached to the exam room

Amy went in and peed in the pot before coming out and passing it to Meredith.

"I'll try and get the results back as soon as I can" Meredith said

"Thank you, Meredith" Addison said as Bailey and Meredith left the room

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Amy asked her Aunt

"Well you're blood pressure was a bit low which probably explains the fainting but I don't know what's causing the abdominal pain"

After about half an hour Meredith returned to the room and Addison noticed the uneasy expression on Meredith's face straight away.

"What's going on Meredith?"

"Maybe we should wait for Bailey" Meredith said not really wanting to be the one to have to deliver the news

"Meredith, just tell us now" Addison said putting on her strict attending voice

"Amy's test results indicate that she is experiencing a miscarriage"

Addison's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean? There must be a mistake. Amy's thirteen years old; she's a virgin"

"I don't think there's a been mistake Addison"

Addison looked at Amy as she burst into tears. Surely this couldn't be happening.

"Is it possible for you to be pregnant Amy?" Addison asked to which Amy nodded her head

Addison felt tears forming in her own eyes as she tried to comfort Amy.

"I'll give you a few minutes" Meredith said before stepping out of the room

Amy sobbed into her Auntie; she also couldn't believe that she was in this situation.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Addison asked calmly

"I had no idea. How can I be upset about losing something I never knew I had in the first place"

"You're bound to be feeling the way you are. We need to have a serious chat about this Amy but for now I'm going to ask Meredith to come back in so we can go through your options"

Addison asked Meredith to come back in and she brought an ultrasound in with her.

Meredith squeezed some gel onto Amy's stomach and was about to begin when Addison stopped her.

"I'll do it"

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Yes, I'm an OBGYN. I think I'm the best person to do it"

Meredith handed the probe over to Addison who began rubbing it across Amy's stomach.

Addison worked out that Amy was around ten weeks gone.

"Do you want to go through the options or should I?" Meredith asked

"Go ahead, Dr Grey" Addison said as she took a seat next to her niece and held her hand. Right now, she couldn't be a Doctor. She needed to be there for her niece.

"So, you can either let the tissue pass naturally or if you don't want to wait you can have it removed surgically"

"Which is best?"

"It's your decision. If you have surgery then we can remove the pregnancy straight away whereas passing it naturally will take longer, but if you want it removed straight away then you will have to have surgery"

"I don't think I want surgery" Amy cried

"That's fine, it's completely up to you. It's your choice" Addison asaid

"How long does it take to you know, come out?"

"It normally takes one to two weeks"

"I want to do it naturally" Amy decided "do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"No we can take you home" Addison said "sorry, I'm interrupting again"

"It's okay, don't worry. If you have any other questions you can ask me now and then I'll get your discharge papers"

As Meredith was finishing up with Amy Derek walked passed the room. He was nearly past before he spotted Addison and Amy in the exam room so turned around.

"Amy, are you okay?" Derek asked sounding concerned

Amy didn't know what to say.

"I'll be back in a minute Amy" Addison said before leaving the room to talk to Derek. She led him away from the exam room

"Addison what's going on? What's wrong with Amy?" Derek asked sounding worried

"Amy was pregnant but she's miscarried"

Derek was shocked.

"She was pregnant? Did you know?"

"No, I didn't even know she'd had sex Derek"

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"She's ten weeks gone. I'm a gynaecologist, I don't know how I didn't pick up on the signs"

"It's not your fault Addie" Derek said as he wrapped his arm around his ex-wife "thinking your thirteen year old niece was pregnant was hardly going to be something you thought possible"

"I don't understand. I wasn't interested in boys when I was thirteen"

"Do you think Annabelle knew she was having sex?"

"If she did she didn't mention it to me. And I don't know if she was having sex or if it was just a one off thing. I really need to speak to her about it"

Meredith came out and noticed Derek's arm around Addison.

Derek gently took his arm away from Addison, who started to miss his touch.

"She's going to be okay Addie"

"I know, but she shouldn't have to be going through this at thirteen"

"Well she's lucky she's got you to help her though"

"You can take Amy when you're ready to" Meredith said

"Okay, than you Meredith" Addison smiled "I probably didn't make things easy for you today but thank you for being so caring with Amy"

"It's my job" Meredith smiled

"Derek, I don't suppose I could ask you a really big favour?"

"Sure, whatever you need"

"Would Liv and Em be able to stay at the trailer with you tonight? I think it would be good for Amy to have me to herself tonight. I think she's going to need some space which is hard when we're all sleeping in one room at the moment"

"Of course, that's no problem at all. I should be done here soon, so I'll pick them up from your hotel when I'm done"

"Thank you" Addison said before returning to her niece, who needed her Auntie now more than ever


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no idea how medically accurate this is x **

It had been a couple of hours since Amy had been discharged from hospital and she was finding this extremely difficult.

Derek had collected Olivia and Emily from the hotel. Addison decided to wait to tell them about what Amy was going through until tomorrow. She knew they'd both be upset and didn't want Derek to have to deal with that, when he was already doing her a favour.

Addison had dealt with so many women experiencing a miscarriage, but with Amy she felt a bit out of her depth.

"Do you fancy a bath Amy?"

Amy just shook her head. She was being very quiet and was barely showing any emotion. Addison wished she would cry or scream or even shout at her. It was like the life had been sucked out of her niece.

"How's the pain now?"

"It hurts" Amy admitted

This seemed like an improvement. The other times Addison had asked, Amy had simply shrugged.

"I'll fill you up a hot water bottle"

Addison filled up a hot water bottle and when she returned she noticed Amy's eyes were glassy.

Gently, Addison placed the hot water bottle against Amy's stomach and then sat down next to her.

A few tears started rolling down Amy's cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Addison.

"It's okay. I'm here" Addison said as she began to rub her nieces back

"I want the pain to stop"

"If I could take the pain away from you, I would"

Amy clutched at her stomach as she felt a sharp pain.

"It's getting worse" Amy cried

"The cramping usually gets worse before you pass the tissue, it could start happening soon"

Amy was beginning to wish she'd had the surgery and just had it removed, but the thought of surgery seemed so scary to her.

"I need the bathroom"

Addison gently squeezed her arm as she got up.

Amy was shocked by how much she was bleeding. It was so heavy and she didn't feel like she could get off the toilet.

Addison could hear her niece starting to cry hysterically from the bathroom.

"Aims, are you okay?"

"I'm bleeding so much"

"Just stay sitting there, I think you're probably starting to pass the tissue"

"It really hurts" Amy cried as she had another really bad cramp

"Hopefully it will be over soon, and then the pain and bleeding will calm down a bit" Addison said struggling with how to help her niece. Addison couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Please will you come in with me?" Amy asked. She felt so scared and wanted her Auntie to hold her

Addison brushed away her tears knowing she needed to be strong for Amy before going over to be there for her niece.

Addison stood beside Amy and Amy cuddled into her Aunt.

Another strong wave of pain hit Amy as she yelped out.

"Why do I feel like I need to push?" Amy asked with worry etched in her voice

"That can happen sometimes. Just do what your body is telling you to do"

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can, I'm right here. Come on Amy, be strong"

"It hurts so much"

"I know. Squeeze me as hard as you need to"

After another fifteen minutes, Addison was certain that Amy had passed all of the tissue so helped Amy up.

"How about that bath now?"

"Okay"

After her bath Amy climbed into bed. She was feeling so many things.

Addison held Amy whilst she cried and unsurprisingly Amy fell asleep.

"You get some rest sweetheart" Addison whispered before kissing Amy's forehead and gently standing up

As quietly as she could, Addison got a bottle of wine out of the mini bar in their hotel room and poured herself a glass.

She went and sat in one of the chairs by the window.

Today had been exhausting, and certainty wasn't a day she'd been expecting. Addison really wished she could speak to her sister. It didn't feel right Annabelle having no idea about any of this.

After drinking her wine, Addison climbed into bed next to Amy as she was feeling very tired herself.

She tried to go to sleep, but her mind was in over drive and no matter what she did she couldn't seem to drop off.

Addison looked at the clock which read 1:43am. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Amy stirred and seemed panicked.

"You're okay. We're just in bed. Go back to sleep"

Amy closed her eyes again, but she felt very awake.

After another five minutes, Amy sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel really awake"

"Me too, I haven't been to sleep yet"

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 2 o clock"

"Do you think if I'd known I was pregnant and looked after the baby properly, then I wouldn't have miscarried"

"I don't know Aims. Sometimes miscarriages just happen even when women do everything right"

"I can't believe it. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, we all make mistakes"

"I can't believe you're not shouting at me"

"I don't think that's what you need right now. I do want to talk to you about how you got into this situation, but that can wait. Right now, I just want to be here for you. Come on, try and go back to sleep"

It took a while, but eventually Addison and Amy both dropped off to sleep.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Addison asked the following morning

"The pain is a lot better now"

"Good"

Addison got up and made herself a coffee, before climbing back into bed.

"Are you working today?"

"Not today, I've told them I can't come in"

"You can go to work. You're the best, the hospital needs you"

"You need me more"

"Thank you"

Addison thought now was probably a good idea to have a chat with Amy about how she ended up getting pregnant, whilst Olivia and Emily were still out.

"So are you still in contact with the father of the baby?"

"Kind of, only as friends though"

"Do you want to tell me who it was?"

"He's called Matt, he was in some of my classes at my old school"

"Okay, and was he your boyfriend?"

"Kind of I guess"

"Is he the only boy you've had sex with?" Addison asked to which Amy nodded

"I don't know why we did it, it was a stupid idea. We both just wanted to know what it was like"

"Just the one time?"

"Yes, just once. I didn't like it so we didn't do it again"

"Did you use protection?"

"No, Matt said that you can't get pregnant on your first time"

"That's not true I'm afraid"

"Obviously" Amy said laughing slightly

"Did you tell Mum after you had sex?"

"No, I would never talk to Mum about something like that"

"But you need to talk about these things Aims"

"I might of told you, but you weren't around when it happened"

"I know and I'm sorry about that"

"It's not your fault"

"Look Amy, if you were a few years older then I'd be talking to you about going on birth control. But sex, at your age isn't something I think you should be doing. It's such a big thing, something you need to be physically and emotionally ready for"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be doing it again anytime soon"

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that. You will again at some point though, and when you do feel ready please talk to me about it first Amy. I know it seems embarrassing to talk about, but I've been there. I know how it feels"

"I will. I still can't believe I've had a baby growing inside of me for ten weeks without realising" Amy said tearfully

"Me neither. Looking back you've had symptoms that I really should of picked up on, but I have to say you being pregnant wasn't something I thought possible. You're thirteen Amy, what was the rush to grow up?"

"I don't know, I really wish I hadn't though" Amy cried

Addison pulled Amy into her chest.

"We all make mistakes, but the important thing is that you've learnt from it. But like I said, once you are ready to have sex again, tell me and we can talk about it and put you on birth control"

"Okay. Did you tell Olivia and Emily yesterday?"

"No, that's something I need to do today"

"What are they going to think?"

"I think they're going to be very shocked and probably upset too. But I'll be there, for all three of you"

"You really are the best Aunt ever"

"I'm glad you think so. I know what you're going through at the minute is unimaginably hard but it's going to get easier"

"I hope so"

"It will. I love you Amy"

"I love you too"

**Would love to know what you think x **


	7. Chapter 7

The last couple of months had been tough, but things were starting to get easier and Addison had managed to get into a good routine with the girls.

As a relief to them all, they were no longer living at the hotel and had moved into a house.

Addison had a day off, but she had been paged to the hospital following an emergency. Now she was rushing home as it was the day of Olivia's Sophomore Ball and she wanted to be there to help her get ready.

Addison parked her car on the drive and came into the house through the garage, where Amy and Emily were sat watching TV. It was the first day of their summer break so understandably they'd both wanted a lazy day.

"Sorry I had to rush off girls, are you both okay?"

"Yes thank you" they said in unison

"Good, has Liv started getting ready yet?"

"I'm not sure" Amy replied "Auntie Addie, could I maybe have some friends over tonight?"

Addison was surprised by her nieces request. Unlike Olivia and Emily, Amy hadn't settled into school that well. This was kind of to be expected after everything she had been through, however before her miscarriage Addison had been expecting Amy to make friends most easily out of her three nieces.

"Urmm" Addison said whilst she thought about it. She had a busy evening and wanted to focus on Olivia but she also wanted to encourage Amy to have her friends over

"You can say no, it doesn't matter"

"Of course they can come. How about they come over after we've taken Olivia to her ball and we can order pizza in?"

"That sounds good, thank you"

"I'm going to go and see if Liv wants any help getting ready"

"Okay"

Addison went to Olivia's bedroom. The door was closed so she knocked.

"Come in" Olivia said and Addison could immediately tell she sounded upset

Addison had been expecting Olivia to be getting ready, however she was curled up on her bed crying so Addison went over to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I was just about to get ready when I thought about how Mom would normally be here helping me to get ready" Olivia said as a few more tears fell.

Addison pulled Olivia into her chest and stroked her hair while she cried. Olivia was doing really well with sharing her feelings, rather than bottling them up.

"I know it won't be the same and I might not be as good as your Mom, but would you like me to help you get ready?"

Addison gently wiped away some stray tears from Olivia's face with her thumb and smiled.

"I know it's hard, but try not to think about your Mom and concentrate on enjoying tonight"

Olivia nodded.

"I'll try, I've been really looking forward to tonight"

"How about you take a shower and then I'll come back and do whatever you'd like me to do"

"Okay"

Olivia went into her en-suite to shower so Addison went and sat with Amy and Emily for a while.

"Have you decided what you're wearing tonight?" Addison asked and they both nodded

"I still haven't decided, maybe I'll do that now"

"I'll help you" Emily said

Emily followed Addison into her closet and helped her Aunt pick out a dress.

"I like this one, it's really pretty"

"That's a good choice actually" Addison said agreeing

"Right, I'm going to go and help Liv to get ready now"

Addison went back into Olivia's room. She had some music playing and seemed a lot happier now.

Olivia was combing her hair so Addison went and stood behind her.

"Do you want me to do that?" Addison asked and Olivia nodded

Addison dried her nieces hair for her. She loved helping her nieces.

"Okay what now?"

"Please will you do my makeup for me?"

"Yeah sure, I brought some of my makeup in as I thought you might like to use some"

Addison applied Olivia's foundation for her while they chatted about what colour eye makeup she wanted.

Olivia kept trying to look in the mirror to see how it was going.

"Keep still, you can see when I'm done"

Once Addison had finished, Olivia turned her head to look in the mirror. She couldn't believe how different she looked.

"Thank you, you're so good at makeup"

"You have a beautiful face"

Addison then put Olivia's hair up into a nice updo.

"Right, shall I leave you to get changed into your dress?"

"Please will you stay and help me put it on?"

"Sure"

Olivia slipped off her dressing gown and Addison helped her into her dress and did it up at the back.

"Does it look okay?"

"It looks stunning, you look gorgeous Liv" Addison said and Olivia smiled

"I can see the outline of your underwear though" Addison told her

"Oh they're white so I didn't think you'd be able to, what other colour should I wear?"

"Do you have a nude pair? That's normally the best colour to wear under something pale"

"Yes" Olivia said before quickly changing her underwear

"You really do look beautiful Liv"

"Thank you"

"I'll go and get changed and then we can go and take some photos before we go"

"Okay"

Addison walked out and shouted to Amy and Emily to tell them to get ready before going to get changed and touch up her makeup.

Once they'd taken some photos in the garden, they headed to one of Olivia's friend's houses where a lot of the girls were meeting.

It was nice to see Olivia getting on so well with her new friends.

After a little while it was time to head to the ball. Olivia got a lift with one of her friends so Addison heading home with Amy and Emily.

"So who's coming over tonight Aims?"

"Sophia, Charlotte and Ella. They're coming over in about half an hour, Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Could they sleep over too?"

"I would say so, we can set up somewhere for you all to sleep in the bonus room"

When they got home they all went and got changed out of their nice outfits.

"What do you fancy for dinner tonight Ems? Do you want pizza too?"

"Yes please"

"You know what, I may have some pizza as well" Addison said. Addison didn't eat pizza often but she did love it when she did

Addison phoned up and ordered some pizzas and it wasn't long before Amy's friends arrived.

Amy sat in the garden to eat with her friends and Addison and Emily stayed in the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about Auntie Addie?" Emily asked as her Auntie didn't seem as chatty as normal

"I was just wondering if Olivia's having a good time" Addison said

Really she was thinking about Alex. Last night she stopped at Joe's before heading home for a quick drink and had ended up kissing Alex Karev.

She didn't know where all of these feelings had come from. She didn't want to be feeling this way about an intern, but there was just something about him that she found irresistible.

Addison looked outside and could see Amy laughing with her friends, which was very nice to see. Amy hadn't been her usual bubbly self lately so it was nice to see it coming back.

After clearing up Addison watched a movie with Emily. Amy and her friends watched one too but in a different room to her Auntie.

Addison and Emily's movie had nearly finished when Amy came past.

"Amy, you okay?"

"Yeah" Amy said rushing past them but Addison could tell that she wasn't

Addison paused the movie.

"I'm just going to see if Amy's okay, I won't be long"

"Okay"

Addison followed Amy into the bathroom where she was washing her face.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"I'm okay, don't worry"

"You're crying"

"I know, but I'm fine. I told my friends about… you know"

"You did?" Addison asked sounding surprised as Amy had been very against anyone at school finding out about her miscarriage

Amy nodded.

"It's just hard to talk about, but I'm okay now. I just wanted to wash my face"

"Your friends weren't horrible were they?"

"No, they were actually really nice. They're all really easy to speak to"

"Good. You seem happier today"

"I feel it. These last few months have been horrible and I've felt so down all the time but today I just woke up feeling different. I don't know how to describe it"

"It's just time. Sometimes it takes a long time, but things always get better"

"Anyway, I'm going to get back to them"

"Okay, let me know if there's anything you need"

Amy went back to the bonus room with her friends and Addison went and finished the movie with Emily.

Once it had finished Addison told Emily it was time for bed.

Emily went and got ready for bed and then Addison came into say goodnight.

After another little while, it was time to go and pick Olivia up.

Olivia had a really good time and didn't stop talking about it the whole way home.

"Was Jacob a good date?"

"Yeah I really like him. He kissed me"

Olivia was surprised she'd just told her Auntie that. Although she'd always been close to her Mom, she didn't normally talk to her about boys. Olivia just found Addison so easy to speak to about anything though.

"Aww Liv. So is he your boyfriend?" Addison asked as she parked up on the drive

"He didn't ask me, but maybe some day" Olivia said smiling

Addison smiled at her niece and put her hand on her leg.

Although the way Addison had become the one who got to be there for all of these things was horrible; she was enjoying all of these special moments she got to share with her nieces so much.

**Please review x **


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Saturday and Addison was hosting a small party.

She'd mainly invited people from the hospital and had let her nieces invite a few friends too.

Addison had everything organised so decided to go and get ready.

On her way to her bedroom, she passed Emily who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Are your friends coming over soon?" Addison asked

"I've told them not to come anymore"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be at the party, I'm just going to stay in my room"

"How come?" Addison asked sounding confused

"I just don't want to" Emily said before bursting into tears

Addison put her arms around Emily to give her a hug before guiding Emily to her room to see what was wrong.

"Have you fallen out with your friends?" Addison asked and Emily shook her head

"Why don't you want them to come anymore then? You've been looking forward to it"

"I look ugly" Emily cried

"No you don't sweetheart. Why do you think that?"

"My skin is horrible. It's all spotty and red. I don't want to see anyone so I told my friends the party was cancelled" Emily cried

Emily had been crying over quite a few small things recently and Addison thought it was likely that she was starting to get a bit hormonal.

Emily had a few spots so Addison bought her some face wash, however it looked like Emily may have had an allergic reaction to it because now she had a rash on her face.

"I think your skin must have reacted badly to the face wash I bought you. It really doesn't look that bad though"

"It looks awful"

"I promise you it doesn't. It always seems worse when it's on your own face and people will barely notice. I tell you what though, how about I put a bit of makeup on for you?"

"Then you won't be able to see it?"

"It definitely won't look as noticeable"

"Okay"

"Why don't you text your friends and say the party is back on?"

"As long as my face is going to look better"

"It will" Addison assured her

Emily text her friends and then went into her Auntie's bedroom with her.

Addison put a little bit of foundation and concealer on Emily's face and managed to conceal her rash quite well.

"What do you think?" Addison asked

"You can barely see it now, thank you"

"That's okay. But I don't want you wearing makeup all the time. Covering it up isn't the answer, you have to get rid of the problem"

"So I just have to let everyone see how awful my skin is?"

"No, the rash will clear up and you can try using my face wash. It's quite expensive, but if your skin doesn't react to it I'll get you some of your own"

Addison put a bit of mascara on for Emily too and then Emily went to her room to get changed.

Addison got changed herself and did her hair and makeup. She was about to put on her lipstick when she heard Callie's voice in the hall.

Addison went and greeted her friend and lead her out to the garden.

"Let me do my lipstick and grab some shoes and I'll be right out. I would have been ready but my niece was having a skin crisis"

Callie laughed.

Addison poured a glass of champagne for Callie before quickly nipping back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

Once she'd done her lipstick and put some shoes on, Addison went to the garden and got herself a glass of champagne too and sat by Callie.

"This house is gorgeous Addie"

"It's working pretty well for us so far"

"How are the girls doing now?"

"Better. We're in a good routine now and I think they've adjusted. They still get upset a lot, but all things considering, they're doing okay"

Addison quickly changed the subject when she heard Olivia coming outside with her friends.

"Can we have a glass of champagne?" Olivia asked hopefully

"No, absolutely not" Addison replied

"Please, just one"

"My answer is no and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind"

"Fine, we'll just have lemonade then"

"Good idea"

After a while others from the hospital had arrived too. Addison was busy chatting to Bailey and the chief when she saw Derek come out. It had been a long time since she'd done anything with Derek outside of work and she suddenly felt nervous.

"Hey, Derek"

Derek came over and kissed her on the cheek. Addison could feel herself blushing slightly and hoped that nobody had noticed.

"No Meredith?"

"She's working"

Addison ended up chatting to Derek for quite a while. She missed talking to him.

The champagne and drinks were flowing and the adults all seemed to be getting a bit tipsy, much to the amusement of Addison's nieces and friends.

It was a really fun evening and everyone had a great time.

The time seemed to pass really quickly though and now people were starting to leave the party.

After everyone had left Derek insisted on staying to help clear up.

"Derek it's fine, you honestly don't have to. You should get home"

"I want to help you Addison, just let me" Derek said smiling at her

"If you insist"

They did about half an hour before Addison stopped and poured them both a drink.

"The rest can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure my nieces who conveniently disappeared when we started clearing up will give me a hand in the morning"

Derek took the drink from Addison and they went and sat outside.

"It was a great party" Derek commented

"Yeah I think everyone had a great time"

"Callie certainly did, I was so certain she was going to end up in the pool" Derek said laughing

"Me too"

Derek started gazing into Addison's eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

"You"

"Derek, shouldn't you be getting back to Meredith?"

"She's still at the hospital. You looked beautiful tonight Addie. I mean you always do, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of you tonight"

"I did notice"

She knew Derek was stepping over the line, but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying the flattery. If she wasn't so tipsy, she possible would have had the sense to force him out of her house.

Derek started leaning in closer to Addison. Addison leant in a bit closer too and all of a sudden their lips met.

For a moment, they just lingered there but then Derek put his hands in her hair and it wasn't long before they were kissing passionately.

"I've missed you so much Addie" Derek said breaking apart from their kiss slightly

"I've missed you too"

It was true. Addison had missed his lips on hers so much and there was nothing she wanted to do more right now than take all of his clothes off and feel his skin against hers.

The passion was building and before she knew it Derek and Addison had gone to Addison's bedroom.

They were both naked and too caught up in the moment to realise how bad what they were about to do was.

"The girls" Addison said suddenly remembering that they weren't alone in the house

"They're all too busy having fun with their friends"

It didn't take much persuasion for Addison to resume in what she was previously doing.

Being with Derek felt right. It was familiar and Addison had missed being with him more than she'd care to admit.

**What do you think should happen between Addison and Derek next? **


End file.
